As My Heart Goes, So Goes My Sanity
by Dal Muln
Summary: Jack Sparrow couldn't possibly have gone mad within 3 days of lying on a beach drinking rum. Perhaps something else is the cause....perhaps love was involved...Chapter 5 (or 6, if you count prologue) up!!!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
You may have heard of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Some say he's the best. Others say he's the worst. But all can agree to his insanity. At one time, the tales told that he was marooned on a deserted island somewhere in the Caribbean, left to die by his mutinous crew. According to lore, he wasted away for three weeks, slowly going mad from the heat and lack of water and food. The stories continued with him miraculously escaping by way of sea turtles.   
  
However, recent events mark these tales untrue. Jack Sparrow was marooned, but fortunately for him the island happened to be a cash for smugglers. After three days of eating and drinking his full, he bartered passage off the island.   
  
But why is he mad? Certainly only three days in the sun couldn't have fried his brain. No. Something else happened during his betrayal. Something that scarred him for life. Something that involved a woman.... 


	2. Diana Rose

Chapter One:   
  
Thunder clapped loudly as lightning streaked across the stormy sky. Captain Jack Sparrow smirked to himself as his adversary's ship, the Blood Stone, sank beneath the crashing waves.  
  
"Thought you could handle Jack Sparrow, did you?" The pirate mused to himself. The black water seemed to swallow up the burning sales of the Blood Stone like a hungry maw devouring it's prey. Jack turned and slowly walked to his cabin chuckling darkly to himself.  
  
"Look!" bellowed a squat little pirate with large hoop earrings. A few others averted their gaze to where their companion pointed.  
  
Floating in in black violent waters was a feeble piece of drift wood; and clinging onto the drift wood, barely conscious, was a young woman.   
  
"Someone release the longboat! See if you can get her inside!" Ordered one of the crew. With a heavy jerk, the longboat was released into the raging water. One of the pirates jumped in after it, and dragged the girl into it. After much chaotic struggle, the pirates were able to lift the girl onto the deck.   
  
The Crew gathered around the sputtering woman as she regained consciousness.  
  
"A survivor.." hissed a tall black pirate.  
  
"Never seen a she-pirate b'fore." said a one eyed scallywag. "Do you think she's one of the Blood Stone's?"   
  
The black pirate harshly lifted the girl to her feet.  
  
"What's your name?" He demanded. "And what are doing with the Blood Stones?"  
  
The girl, shaking with fear, said nothing.  
  
"Answer me!" He barked. "Are you or are you not a Blood Stone pirate??"  
  
"I am no pirate.." She said slowly, trembling with fright and anger.  
  
"She lies!" Shrieked one of the crew.  
  
"We'll show you what we do to liars." Said the black pirate with a terrible sneer.  
  
One of the crew grabbed at her long brown hair and gave it a harsh jerk. Several of the pirates laughed as she cried out in pain. The surrounding crowd, howling with laughter, began tugging at her drenched petticoats, but as she tried to pull away, they started slapping her around, pulling her hair and mocking her cries.  
  
Tearing herself from the hooting ruffians, the girl tried to scurry towards the upper deck, but was cut off by a cackling pirate who pushed her roughly back to the jeering crew. Screaming and struggling, she tried to break free from the crowd, but they held her still, pressing their cold hard fingers into her arms and neck. The pirate who cut her off, a bald skinny man with steel cold eyes, unsheathed a jagged dagger.  
  
"Sorry to cut the fun short, missy." The pirate said, grinning cruelly. "But play time is over."  
  
He tossed the knife to the black pirate, who then traced it along her neck, smirking darkly.   
  
"Wait." Came a quiet, smooth voice from the upper deck. The crew and the girl spontaneously looked up to see who had spoken. All chaos had frozen, as if time itself had frozen.  
  
Jack Sparrow walked slowly towards them, his footsteps in perfect rhythm with the tossing of the ship. The woman looked fearfully at Jack, as his mere presence was startling. Tall and sea worn, Sparrow had incredible majesty on his ship, the Black Pearl.  
  
The Captain approached his crew, the first mate, Barbossa, following behind.  
  
What he saw must have struck him awkward, for he said with raised eyebrows, "Release her."   
  
The crew, who all seemed to have some sort of grip on her, let go of the girl simultaneously, causing her to drop an inch.  
  
"What is your name, lass?" Asked Sparrow, staring hard at her, his brow slightly wrinkled.  
  
"M-Mer..." She began, shaking fearfully.   
  
"Come now, You'll do more damage to yourself by not telling us." Jack said, his eyes flashing in the direction of the crew.  
  
"Diana." She said, swallowing. "Diana Rose."  
  
Jack smirked slightly, and took a step nearer.  
  
"Ah, Miss Rose. Pleasure having you on board." He said almost sarcastically. "Tell me, love, what were you doing on my worthy opponent's ship? You weren't...part of his crew, I should hope." he stroked his parted beard thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, that wouldn't be good. For your sake, I should hope not."  
  
"No...no of course not!" Diana said, quite horrified. "I was kidnapped three weeks ago."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Three weeks? That is an awful long time for a band of cutthroats to keep a prisoner. What did they want with you.?"  
  
Diana opened her mouth, but hesitated and closed it again.  
  
"Ah, I see we are keeping secrets, eh?" Said Jack, smiling darkly and licking his teeth.   
  
Diana still said nothing.  
  
"Well, you've had an eventful evening, I'd wager. You should rest, freshen up a bit." Jack's smile twisted more cruelly. "A few day's rest should do it. Yes, I believe it will." Without another word, he turned and headed back up deck.  
  
"Mr. Barbossa." He said sharply to his first mate.  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"Take our guest, Miss Rose, below deck."  
  
"It would be my pleasure." The old man said with a twisted grin.   
  
As Jack disappeared into his cabin, Barbossa took a firm grip on Diana's arm and dragged her below deck.   
  
"Yes, you shall be mighty comfortable down here. Guest room, it is." He said mockingly as he shoved her in a damp cell. He laughed at his own joke and shackled her hands.  
  
"Have a lovely evening, Miss Rose!" He said, cackling as he slammed the steel cell door shut. 


	3. The Legend of Wilhelm Rose the Bloody

Chapter 2: The Legend of Wilhelm Rose the Bloody  
  
The loud creaking of the steel cell door woke Diana. She had been lying on the damp wooden floor for nearly three days. Or was it three weeks? She couldn't tell the difference anymore. Hunger was past her, but her raging thirst left her without strength. Who this newcomer was, she no longer cared. She only wanted to die...  
  
"Milady." Purred a liquid smooth voice. She had heard that voice before. In her dreams maybe? She lifted her head and opened her eyes. At first she saw a blurred figure. Tall, dark....  
  
Then it all came flooding back to her mind. Diana sat upright.  
  
"Feeling a bit refreshed, are we now?" Jack Sparrow said as he entered her cell holding several articles of clothing and a tray. Diana said nothing, partly because her parched mouth was beyond speaking, partly because anger raged through her vanes at his sarcasm.  
  
"You must be thirsty." He said simply, unshackling her and handing her a goblet.  
  
Diana drained it lustfully, not taking notice of Jack's sly smile. As she finished, he wordlessly handed her an apple. Diana took it without question and took as large as a bite as her mouth would allow.  
  
"Slower, love. You're eating to fast." Jack mused, his smile still playing on his tanned face.  
  
She looked up at him, her brow wrinkled as she chewed.   
  
Jack gave her a nod and waited for her to finish. After she cleaned the apple down to the core, (and perhaps a bit further) she looked up at Jack hard and long.  
  
"What do you want of me?" She finally asked.  
  
"Not exactly sure." The pirate said sincerely. "All I know is that the captain of the Blood Stone, Captain Daniel Snow, has never kept a prisoner alive for more then a couple of days." He paused, then chuckled to himself. "Come to think of it, don't think he's even left anyone alive to take as prisoner anyways."  
  
Diana looked at her apple core. "I must have been an exception, then." She said in a very unconvincing tone.  
  
Jack gave the girl an icy stare.  
  
"I don't know what Ol' Snow was up to, but I know you have something to do with it, missy." He hissed. "No use lying, or pretending you don't know."   
  
Diana returned his icy stare with one equally as cold. The corner of Jack's mouth curved upward slightly.  
  
"You said your name's Rose?" He asked. Diana nodded.  
  
"Any relation to the scholar, Nicholas Rose?"   
  
Diana hesitated. It could be dangerous giving away unnecessary information. Her relation to her father was what caused her to be kidnapped in the first place.   
  
"Er...no. No relation." She said firmly. Jack raised an eyebrow, his grin fading.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to think harder on that one." He smirked. "However, you'll catch your death in those clothes."   
  
Diana looked down on her soggy bodice and petticoats. Jack dropped a bundle of clothing on her lap.   
  
"Brought you some dry clothes. Not sure if they'll fit you perfectly, though."  
  
Diana held up a pair of striped trousers with a look of disgust. Jack looked mildly offended.  
  
"Well beggin' your pardin' if I don't carry an extra dress in my wardrobe, Miss Rose." He said sarcastically. "However, you'll find that trousers and shirts are much more comfortable on a ship then an evening gown."  
  
Diana slowly nodded, but seeing Jack just standing in the doorway to her cell, she looked up at him.   
  
"Er, right. I'll just...wait on deck." He said after an awkward moment of silence. With that, he tipped his hat and closed the cell door behind him, leaving it unlocked.  
  
*****  
  
Jack Sparrow stared towards the horizon, leaning over the side of the Pearl. Barbossa walked next him, handing him a jug of rum.  
  
"Mr. Barbossa." Addressed Jack.  
  
"Aye, sir?" Asked his first mate.  
  
"Does the name Nicholas Rose ring any bells."  
  
"Aye, it does, sir. Great great grandson of Wilhelm Rose the Bloody." Recited Barbossa thoughtfully.  
  
"Yup." Jack said, taking a swig from the rum. "Ol' Willy Rose. Blackest Pirate to cross these waters. You've heard the legends, I'm sure."  
  
"Course' I have. Had a great treasure, he did. Hid it in one O' these here islands. sealed it with a key, a medallion."   
  
Jack smiled slightly.   
  
"Your forgetting the part about the three doors, Mr. Barbossa."  
  
"Captain?" Said the old man, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The way into the treasure hall is a circular room, with three identical doors. The key opens all three of them." Jack took another swig and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "One, of course, leads to the treasure. The other two, however, are a sure route to painful death." He paused, as if to add effect to the legend.   
  
"There is a way to tell which door leads to the gold." Jack said, licking his teeth. "A faint melody can be heard near each of the doors. Their are very similar, but slightly different. Only a member of Willy Rose's family would be able to distinguish the tunes from each other."  
  
"Are you saying this girl....Diana Rose..." Began Barbossa, his beady eyes widening.  
  
"Aye, she could be Rose's heir. That probably why ol' Snow kidnapped her. He'd fancy getting a hold o' that treasure, I'd wager." Jack said, twisting a lock of his untidy hair around his finger. "However, part of the story is that once you've chosen a door, you can return, unless of course it is the correct door. There is no need for unnecessary dying or a waist of a trip unless we know for certain Miss Rose is the one."  
  
"Understood, sir." Barbossa agreed. "How are we gonna get her to spill the beans?"  
  
"Slowly, mate. Get her to trust us, make her feel comfortable. She'll talk sooner or later, savvy?" Jack smirked.  
  
"Hehehe. understood, Captain." Chuckled Barbossa darkly.  
  
"And once we've got the treasure," Continued Jack. "we can do whatever we want with her."   
  
Barbossa grinned.  
  
"I like the sound of that." He snickered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:   
  
Jack may seem a bit out of character, but remember: this is BEFORE he's a little crazy in the head. So he's almost a different person. I'll try to make him a little more....jack like.. though, ^___^;;;;;  
  
Criticize and Critique as needed, but this is my first fanfic, so be gentle ^.^ 


	4. The Drunken Captain For lack of a better...

OOC: Heh, just got back from seeing PotC two seconds ago. (third time =D) I am refreshed with new inspiration for our dearest Jack XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The Drunken Captain  
  
Diana Rose emerged from below deck hesitantly. She was garbed with a white shirt, a steel blue vest, striped trousers that came to the middle of her calves, and a length of cloth that served as a belt. Her long brown hair was tied loosely behind her head with a red bandana, falling to her waist. The crewmembers hooted mockingly as she stepped into the sunlight. Jack, who had been aloft, slid down from his perch on the crow's nest to greet her.  
  
"Ah, milady." He said grinning at her. "Ye look simply wonderful. I must say pirate attire is completely you."  
  
Diana simply glared.  
  
"But something's missing..." Jack said with false concern. "Ah yes, of course."   
  
Leaning over, he clipped a large hoop earring to her ear.  
  
"There ye'are, love." He said, giving her one of his odd smiles. "You'll make a fine pirate."  
  
"I am not a pirate." Diana said with superiority. "Nor will I ever become one."  
  
"Said the same thing when I was a lad, I did." Jack rambled. "And look at me now!" He waved his arms about as he spoke. It looked as if he'd been drinking.  
  
"I presume you aren't sober, Captain." Diana said slowly.  
  
"Sober?" He repeated, quirking and eyebrow. "'Course I am! You should see me when I'm drunk!" He gave a hoarse laugh that ended in a cough. Diana rolled her eyes.  
  
"So how you been likin' me ship?" Jack slurred.  
  
"It's very beautiful." The girl said simply.  
  
"Aye, 'tis a beautiful ship. She be me pride and glory- only love of me life."  
  
The pirate looked fondly up at the rippling sales. Even when he was drunk, Jack had a certain aura about him. Diana couldn't help but admire the way the ocean environment seemed to agree so perfectly with him.  
  
"Just how long do you plan on keeping me here, Mr. Sparrow?" Diana asked suddenly.  
  
" It's 'Captain', if you'd be so kind." Jack said slightly irritated. "An' that all depends."  
  
"Depends on what?" Pressed Diana.  
  
Jack gave her one of his trademark grins. "On you."  
  
Diana blinked uneasily. Jack, however, wavered a bit.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, love. I'm gonna get me a drink."   
  
He began staggering off, tossing an empty bottle of rum over the side of the ship.  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" Diana called out. The idea of hanging around on deck with a bunch of scoundrel pirates didn't suite well with her. The drunken pirate turned leisurely.  
  
"Aye, lass?"  
  
"Do you mind showing me to my room?"  
  
Jack paused a moment, as if to process what she just said.  
  
"Yer room? Er...right." He repeated, his lips pursed. He hadn't thought of that. "Yeah, come with me."  
  
Diana trotted over to Jack, avoiding any eye contact with the crew members. Jack clutched her shoulder for support and led her below deck. They entered a small yet elegant cabin that was furnished tastefully. Barbossa, who was sitting at a writing desk, looked over to see who had entered.  
  
Seeing Jack and Diana, he rose quickly and addressed him formally. "Cap'n, May I be of some assistance?"  
  
"Aye, Mr. Barbossa," Jack said, swallowing. "I be just showin' Miss Rose to her room."  
  
Barbossa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Her room?" He repeated.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"This room?" The first mate asked heavily, evidently annoyed.   
  
"Aye." Jack said sharply, giving him a stern look. "This room." He spoke very slowly and defined. "Savvy?"  
  
Barbossa, thoroughly irritated, stood up.  
  
"Of course, Cap'n." He said with a forged smile. Jack, however, was to drunk to notice his first mate's displeasure.  
  
"There's a good lad!" He said, smiling naively and patting the grumbling man on the back. Barbossa stalked out of the cabin muttering gibberish that Diana couldn't quite pick up. Although she could have sworn she heard 'bloody woman' mentioned somewhere among his ramblings.  
  
"There ya have it, love." Jack said, obviously pleased with himself. "Ye are welcome to go about the ship as ye fancy." He paused. "But mind the crew, will ye?" He added, his tone slightly quieter. "Not too keen on havin' a woman on board. S'posed to be terrible bad luck, see."  
  
As he made his way out of the cabin, he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"An' Miss Rose, I'd be much obliged if ye were to join me for dinner this evenin'."  
  
"Fine." Diana said, who seemed more occupied with the elegant draperies and tapestries that decorated the room then with what the pirate was saying. Jack, however, took no notice and staggered out of the cabin, singing in a deep gruff voice, "Drink up me hearties! and.. a Yo Ho.....er...Bad Eggs and Ham!...no wait...bad eggs and milk....bad eggs and sausages...."  
  
Diana gave short snigger as Jack's slurring voice trailed off.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Special thanx to me wonderful editor and co-writer, Alisha ^.^ 


	5. A Spoiled Evening

Disclaimer: I own no one 'cept for Diana. Everyone else goes to Disney, Savvy?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"A dress?" Repeated a fat little Italian man with a peg leg. He quirked an eyebrow as Jack grinned roguishly.   
  
"Aye, mate. Give ye Spanish gold for the food, rum an' a evenin' gown." He said, stroking his beard.  
  
The Italian pirate shrugged doubtfully.  
  
"Okay, 'S your gold. Do what you want with it." He said, motioning to his crew to get the supplies.  
  
"There's a good man, Riggoli." Smiled Jack. He tossed the pirate a small leather bag. Riggoli grinned greedily as he poured it's contents --large gold coins-- into his hand.  
  
"Happy doin' business with ye, mate." He chuckled.  
  
"As always." Jack replied, bowing with mock formality.   
  
Riggoli leaned foward quietly.  
  
"So, ye got a woman on board, Jack?" He whispered.  
  
"Aye, why else would I be buying a dress?" Snickered Jack. The Italian shrugged. "What do ye plan on doing with her?"  
  
Jack's head tilted slightly, but before he could speak, Riggoli cut him off.  
  
"'Cos if ye are just gonna sell her in Tortuga or someplace like that, I could always take her. Headed there me'self." Riggoli grinned slightly, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Nah, I can handle her. Although she can be a bit annoying." Jack added with a smirk.   
  
"Aye, as with all women." Laughed the Italian. "Have fun with her, mate. Ye don't know the next time ye'll be around a lass. Take full advantage of what ye can do with her."   
  
Jack frowned. The thought of taking advantage of a woman had never bothered him before. Women were created for only a few purposes in Jacks mind; the two most important ones being the highest form of pleasure, and cooking. However, the image of Diana's face when she was 'rescued' still burned in his memory. Fear. The terror in her eyes was unforgettable. She almost certainly was expecting, maybe even looking forward to death after Jack attacked the Blood Stone. Chances were she had be used as Captain Snow' play toy for the majority of his trip. The thought of taking advantage over her left Jack feeling empty.  
  
One of Riggoli's pirates stepped forward with the dress in hand.  
  
"Sir." He acknowledged, handing it to him.  
  
"Ah, yes. Fine silk it be." Riggoli purred, stroking it. It was a lovely thing, dark maroon in color with puffed sleeves and lace embellishments. It was very form fitting, Jack noted. He wondered how any lady could even fit into it. Jack took from Riggoli and handed it to Barbossa.  
  
"Take it to the Lady." He ordered. "And pray ye don't wrinkle it."   
  
Barbossa narrowed his eyes, but obeyed. As he stalked off, Jack turned back to Riggoli.  
  
"Thankye, ol' mate. Was good to see ye again." The two shook hands, and Riggoli limped back to his ship, The Avenger.  
  
Jack found his mind wandering to the dress, and more specifically how it would look on Diana. The maroon would go beautifully with her dark hair, he found himself thinking.   
  
'What am I telling me'self?' Jack scolded himself. 'That girl's only good fer one thing - me treasure.' He shook his head with self disapproval. He had been with many whores in his lifetime. Plenty that were better looking than Diana Rose. Or were they? Jack's mind fazed to Diana again. Her eyes....striking sapphire blue that gleamed when the sun hit them.   
  
Shaking himself out of his reverie, Jack closed his eyes.  
  
'She's nothing special.' He told himself. 'Don't get emotionally involved, and you'll be fine."   
  
***  
  
A soft knock on the cabin door woke Diana from her slumber.  
  
"Miss Rose , If ye are decent, I have here something for ye." Came the hoarse voice of Barbossa. Diana sat up.   
  
"Come in." She beckoned groggily.  
  
The old pirate stalked into the cabin, a forged smile playing across his lips.  
  
'What is with that man?' Diana thought, the hair on her neck prickling. Everything about the strange first mate Barbossa made the girl fidget uncomfortably.   
  
"A gift from the Cap'n" He said in his slightly Irish accent. Grinning toothily, he presented Diana with the dress.  
  
"Oh!" The girl exclaimed as she took it from the old man, trying to act thoroughly thrilled. But as she examined it's delicate fabric and stunning lace, she found herself being completely truthful. "It's beautiful!" She then noticed how tight it looked, and it's low cut front, and revealing back. Quickly looking at Barbossa, she added suspiciously, "For what occasion?"  
  
Barbossa chuckled darkly. "Dinner, of course, missy."  
  
Still laughing quietly to himself, the first mate walked out of the room without another word.   
  
Diana stroked the dress. The exquisiteness took her breath away.   
  
'Awfully kind of him'... She thought, her mind wandering to Jack. But she quickly shook her head.  
  
'He's just a scoundrel. Nothing more. You forget you are his prisoner.' She told herself firmly. 'He probibly only wants to see you in it for his own lustful purposes. How selfish men are...'  
  
Tossing the dress into a crumpled heap in vacant chair, she sat at the writing desk and put her head in her hands.   
  
Diana was so confused. She was kidnapped from her home by a band of vile pirates and used as their plaything for the last three weeks. Now she found herself aboard another pirate ship, where the same fate most likely waited for her. She hated the crew. She hated the Black Pearl. She hated Jack Sparrow.   
  
'I'll show him,' she told herself bitterly. 'I'll make him wish he left me to die in the depths of the sea.' And deep down, Diana would rather she had been left to die, than to be violated again.  
  
****  
  
Jack Sparrow rubbed his temples irritably. 'She should have been here an hour ago.' An empty keg of rum lay dripping on the floor. Jack flashed his eyes in the direction of an old grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the gallery, collecting dust. She was ignoring his wishes just to annoy him. How immature....how rude....how frustrating...how infuriating!   
  
"Barbossa!" He growled crossly, finishing off the last of the rum. "Where is that girl?" The first mate sauntered into Jacks presence, smirking.   
  
"She has lock herself in her room, sir." He explained, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face!" Snapped Jack, slamming his fist down on the table. Barbossa's smile faded only slightly.   
  
"Shall I fetch the lass, Captain?" He asked with a hint of testiness.   
  
"Ye shan't be needin' to, Mr. Barbossa." Snarled Jack, standing up. "I'll see to her me self." He shoved roughly past the old man out of the gallery, throwing his steel mug to the floor harshly.  
  
***  
  
The door to Diana's cabin swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud bang. The girl snapped out of what she considered a very peaceful sleep, baring in mind the past events. She irritably sat up to look at the offender. Jack Sparrow stood in the threshold of the door with a look of pure venom, taking deep terrible breathes of frustration. Diana had expected this.   
  
'Actually,' she mused silently to herself, 'I had expected him to be much angrier.'   
  
"I locked my door." Diana said raising an eyebrow. "How the Devil did you get in here?"  
  
"Key." Jack said with a slight grin, and holding the key up in his strong hand. Instantly realizing that he was supposed to be murderously angry, all amusement on Jack's face disappeared. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He demanded furiously. Diana's eyes wandered over to the elegant clock on the wall.  
  
"9:15?" She recited almost innocently.  
  
"You were supposed join me for dinner at 8!" Jack said sourly.   
  
"Why, so you can interrogate me?" Challenged Diana with equal bitterness. She rose from her seated position. "I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime, thank you very much!"  
  
"Interrogate?" Jack repeated, smirking wickedly. "I don't need dinner and some candles to interrogate." He advanced on Diana darkly.  
  
Trying her hardest not to show fear, Diana stood her ground. Staring him right in the face, she laughed haughtily.  
  
"You don't scare me, Captain Jack Sparrow." She spat.  
  
'Liar...' A nasty little voice in the back of her head whispered.  
  
"Ye should be, love." Hissed Jack. "This ain't no Gentlemen's club, Miss Rose. You're on board the Black Pearl. Ye are in a worse position then ye were with Ol' Snow back on the Blood Stone."  
  
A cold chill crept down Diana's spine. He really was angry. If she kept up her smart tone, he might go as far as killing her...or worse.   
  
"Unless you wish to live your worst nightmares, ye better start talkin" Jack threatened. "Savvy?" He added with a horrible smirk. "I be givin' you one more night to set yourself straight, love. After that, no more games." He paused a moment. As he stared her down, Diana noted that all warmth she had noticed previously in his eyes had vanished, leaving two frigid eyes. Then turning on his heel, Jack stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. The tension in the room collapsed as Diana threw herself onto her bed.   
  
'Things are just going to go downhill from here.' She told her self despairingly. 


	6. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, save it be Diana. Everyone else goes to Disney  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Confessions   
  
Jack gazed at the starlit sky from the helm of the Pearl. He felt slightly guilty for being so harsh with Diana. He probably wouldn't have said half of what he did if he hadn't been so bloody drunk. It was a daft move, but anytime Jack was frustrated or troubled, he just gorged himself with rum to oblivion, hoping that the frustration would pass. However, it had only succeeded in making him more thoroughly aggravated.   
  
'Why doesn't she just tell the truth? He thought angrily to himself. It would have saved him a whole lot of trouble.  
  
'She's only afraid, that's why.' Said the annoyingly logical voice in the back of his head that he preferred to ignore. Jack, looking for a reason to be angry, recalled the evening gown he had bought in a crumpled heap on the chair.   
  
'Ungrateful sniveling...." His thoughts trailed off onto more unpleasant things. Obviously the girl didn't care much about what happened to her, so he had taken matters into his own hands. Jack had slipped something into Diana's goblet- a dreaming draft. He had got it some two years earlier from India. The effects of the rare powder brought out the deepest thoughts and fears of the drinker during their sleep. More often then not, the drinker would be moaning more information in their sleep than under immense torture. In a mere two hours or so, Diana would be spilling out everything Jack needed to know.  
  
'A bit cruel, though,' That irritating voice said. Jack quickly brushed the thought away. He was a pirate, one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean. He wasn't going to let some girl make him go soft.  
  
***  
  
It was midnight. Jack slipped into Diana's room lithely. Moonlight poured into the cabin and rested on Diana's face.   
  
'The moonlight definitely does her a justice'.... The pirate thought as he approached the side of her bead. The girl was breathing heavy. Sweat beaded her forehead as She moaned quietly; she looked utterly restless.   
  
Dreamer's Draft 'S coming into play.  
  
Pulling up a chair, Jack stared at her moon-kissed face. Her pleasantly curved lips and long black lashes were strangely appealing. Strands of stray hair fell on her face almost seductively. Jack was tempted to brush them away, but before he could really consider it, Diana gave a sharp cry, causing the pirate to jump.  
  
"..Father!" She yelped helplessly. "Don't...go!"   
  
"Diana..." Jack whispered, trying to tap into her dreams, taking them on the course that he required. "Diana, do you remember the tales of Wilhelm Rose?"  
  
Diana's chest moved up and down with her harsh breathing, her body quivered.  
  
"Aye." She whispered. "My Great, great, great grandfather." Jack raised his eyebrows. She had never spoken the sailor lingo; at least not in front of him.   
  
"Remember." Jack repeated silkily.   
  
"Wilhelm..." She murmured. "They're after Father because of....Wilhelm"   
  
Jack noticed that there were tears mixed with the sweat of her face.  
  
"Who?" He inquired, puzzled.  
  
"The...the pirates are coming.... Don't...don't let them come." She recoiled her head, a look of dread on her face. "They've come to kill Father..."  
  
Jack couldn't take much more of this. The poor girl was what he had though she was therefore must have had some terrifying experiences. It was hard to watch Diana recall some of the most horrific memories of her life, most of which had happened within the last month. He stood to go, but another cry from Diana stopped him.  
  
"Father! Please...don't leave me."   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. Did she feel his presence?  
  
"Father.... Don't go..." She groped her hand forward, Jack quickly taking it. Her grip was shaky and unstable. He protectively grasped it in both his hands.  
  
"I'm here..." He whispered delicately.  
  
"Why...." Diana began, a tear scarcely visible rolling down her damp cheek. "Why did you die....?.... Why did they have to kill you?"  
  
Something tugged at Jack's heartstrings uncomfortably.   
  
'Snow killed the poor girl's Father....' He thought bitterly.   
  
"I'll always be with you." Jack said gently, assuming Diana was expecting an answer. "You may not see me, but I'm here..."  
  
Diana's taut muscles seemed to ease. Her breathing relaxed, and eventually became regular. Jack brushed his lips across her hand and placed it tenderly on her breast.   
  
"I love you..." Murmured Diana.   
  
Jack's stomach did a flip-flop.   
  
'She's talking about her Father. It doesn't mean anything.' He told himself firmly. He backed out of the cabin maladroitly. Groping his way up the stairwell, he tried to banish the sleeping face of Diana Rose. Too much. He wasn't supposed to feel sorry for the girl. The whole point was to get the information that she wouldn't relinquish. He should have just left after he got what he wanted.  
  
'Stupid me.... Stupid, stupid me.' He scolded himself acrimoniously. In the past he had promised himself he wouldn't ever get too emotionally involved. Lovesick fools had often baffled Jack; he never understood why they would do anything or go anywhere for one dame. He liked not having to devote himself to one woman. He always imagined it would be dreadfully boring to stay with one person the rest of his life. Jack had never uttered the phrase 'I love you' to anyone. Nor had the phrase ever been said to him. He liked it that way. But for one anxious second in the moonlit cabin, Jack wanted more than anything for that simple 'I love you' to be directed to him. He had quickly expelled the thought at the time; He was being insensible. Never had he truly cared about how a woman felt about him, as long as she was satisfying enough, and he definitely didn't care now. But then again, Jack's stomach had never acted the way it did when Diana's lips uttered those exquisite words.   
  
'Am I falling for her?' Jack asked himself in disbelief. 'Am I...in love?' 


	7. Confessions II

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jack (Wish I did, heh.) Nor the Black Pearl, etc etc. I do, however, own Diana, Nicholas Rose and Willy Rose. so there. =P

***

CHAPTER 6: Confessions II

Diana woke the next morning feeling rigid. She had been dreaming about her father. It was all she'd been dreaming about for the last month. However, it had never been that tense. She had relived all of the most horrific experiences she had encountered during her captivity with Captain Daniel Snow. She watched her Father murdered right before her eyes again. She saw the ghastly look on old Snow's face after they kidnapped her. She remembered that terrible torturous night in his cabin....

Diana shook her head, dismissing the gruesome memories. She wanted to die. To end all the nightmares and enter into the inviting warmth of her dead father's arms. Making her way to the upper deck, she noticed Jack by the helm, looking out to sea, holding a large compass. He didn't see her as she walked over the bulwark. Diana peered over the edge of the ship. The dorsal fins of several large sharks protruded from the surface of the water; they were ravenously feeding on all the garbage that was thrown out from the Pearl. Hoisting herself onto the edge of the bulwark, Diana gazed at the ocean. It would be so easy to simply slip; to fall to the greedy jaws of the merciless sea. She couldn't guarantee a painless journey to the afterlife, but it could be quick. Only half-sincere of her thoughts, she rocked gently with the rhythm of the swaying ship. Flashes of her burning home streaked across her mind in pulses. The vile pirates slaughtering anyone they came across- servants, maids, the stable boys.... Her father. Diana was the only being left alive in the entire estate. Her father's fortune, his life's work, gone. 

Diana felt her self slide laxly from the bulwark. She did not pull herself up, but merely let herself fall...

"_Diana!" _ The sharpness of the tone and the lack of usage of her surname startled Diana out of her reverie. Jack had seized the girl's arm, preventing her fall. Jack pulled Diana off the bulwark onto the deck, a look of sincere concern on his face. 

"Are you alright?" He asked with alarm. There was something in his eyes she had never seen before. Almost as if he actually worried about what happened to her...

'If he cares, it's only because he wants his wretched treasure.' Diana told herself firmly. 

"Diana!" Jack exclaimed, taking the girl by her shoulders and giving her a gentle shake. 

"I'm...fine." She said robotically, her eyes trailing to the edge of the bulwark. Jack tipped her chip with his forefinger and pulled her gaze back to his eyes. 

"What happened, love?" He pressed. Diana pulled herself from her grasp, shaking her head. 

"Don't call me that. I tire of your pet names." She spat bitterly. Jack looked taken back.

"Diana.."

"It's Miss Rose." The girl interrupted icily. She was fairly angry with the pirate for interjecting her 'trip' to the other world. 

__

'You should be grateful, you know.' Whispered the voice that resided in the back of her head. Brushing all the thought and all gratitude asides she marched passed Jack and laid her head over the side of the ship, cynically.

"You know, Miss Rose," Jack began gently, leaning next to her, "They say that Hell is reserved for only two varieties of people: Murderers and Suicides."

"What are you suggesting, Captain Sparrow?" Diana asked hostilely. _'The nerve!'_

"Now calm yourself, love." Soothed Jack. "I'm merely pointing out that you'd be depriving Heaven of a most exquisite and magnificent angel." 

Diana tore her gaze away from Jack embarrassedly. 

"It would be a dreadful shame." He added solemnly, as if to himself.

Diana felt the fluidness of his voice seep into her head. He was smooth, that much was certain. No matter the oddity of his appearance, from his long straggled and beaded hair to the black kohl smeared around his eyes, he was definitely one of the most enchanting and flattering men she had ever met. 

__

'Pity he is a ruthless cutthroat,' She found herself thinking.

"Pray you be a bit more careful, Diana." Sparrow said as he turned to go. 

"It's Mercedes." Was the girl's sudden reply. Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

"Come again?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

The girl felt that if she held in everything for much longer she'd explode. She had to tell Jack what he wanted to know. She wanted to clear her troubled mind; she was tired of having to watch everything she said, in case she let something slip. Diana what happened to her anymore; it couldn't be much worse then what she had already experienced.

"My name...my real one, is Mercedes." She said breathlessly. Her stomach was tying it's self in an annoyingly jittery knot.

"You...lied about your name?" Jack questioned disbelieving, his brow wrinkled slightly.

"No, no, no," Tried the girl. She felt hot tears swelling in her eyes. "Diana is my middle name, and what close relatives and friends knew me by." She took a deep breath, her face flushed. "My name is Mercedes Rose, the only daughter of the scholar, Nicholas Rose; and only living heir to the dreaded pirate, Wilhelm Rose the Bloody."

Jack didn't say anything, only looked at her. His expression was difficult to read. His head was tilted slightly, his eyes soft, yet hard at the same time. He wasn't smiling, as he usually did. Nor was he frowning. Diana wished he would say something, as it was quite the awkward silence.

"Good day, Miss Rose." Jack finally said, tipping his hat. Then turning on his heel, he disappeared below deck.

***

Jack hadn't expected Diana to tell him. Even though he already knew, he didn't know how to react to her confession. 

Mercedes...

The name had a bittersweet effect to the pirate. The soft melancholy syllables blended with the poignant melody of a whisper, mixed with the voice of the young woman showed apathy toward him. Jack wanted to hear that name echo through his mind for the rest of eternity, yet at the same time never hear the cursed word again.

__

'She must really be cracking' Jack thought to himself. '_For her to act so brashly.' _

Jack bit his bottom lip until it bruised.

__

'And her attempting suicide..." He thanked all that was holy that he had looked up from the helm when he did. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he watched her lift herself onto the bulwark. He couldn't remember very many times he had been that scared. Jack didn't know how bent on killing herself Dian--er, Mercedes was on killing herself. If he wanted her alive, he'd have to try to flatter her a bit. 

__

'After all,' He said to himself with false self-assurance. "_If I want her treasure, I'll need her breathing." _But something inside him wondered if all he wanted from her was her ancestor's treasure.


	8. The First Sign

Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters 'cept Diana and shtuff. Oh yeah, I also own Jack. =P just kidding. heh, you shoulda seen the look you your face XD

Notes: Thanx for all the reviews guys _^.^_ I feel all fuzzy inside. =D 

I'm trying to stay away from the cliche Mary-Sue, so stop me if I drift to close into the corny realm. o.o

Anyways, on to the next chapter!

Chapter 7: The First Sign

The sky was a dark violet with a swirl of deep blue speckled with a thousand stars, illuminated by the pale blue moon. It was an oddly clear night, beautiful in all it's majesty and array of colors. The Milky Way streaked across the sky like a stroke of paint on the dark canvas that was the sky. Jack, turning the helm delicately, gazed up at the heavens. Each star was an angel glittering brilliantly in the sky. 

__

'Yes...it would be shame to deprive heaven of such a celestial and beautiful angel...' The pirate thought distantly. He found himself thinking about Diana more often than not. Jack had often considered telling her how he felt, but quickly dismissed the idea. She wasn't to fond of him, and he couldn't let the crew think he had gone soft. 

Giving the helm a slight turn to the right, he pulled out of his pocket a small rugged cloth map. To any other person, it would have made no sense; on it was drawn a large crescent island, adorned with several cryptic runes. Surrounding the island at the edge of the map were drawings of the lunar phases. Jack had won the map in a card game from an old scallywag a few months before hand. It supposedly led to the treasure of Willy Rose on the Isle Puerto de Luna. According to legend, the island was only visible during the full moon. Certain signs, such as vanishing islands, cyclones and land formations, appeared during other phases of the moon, acted as a trail to find the island. 

Jack's eyes scanned the sky. The first sign, found on the first phase after the full moon, was supposedly found in the sky. He checked the map again. Varies notes were scribbled along the corners. He squinted at a few lines. 

__

'Musta been drunk when I wrote this...' He mused, _'Can't read a bloody thing...' Finally_, he folded the map up and concluded that it was some sort of shooting star falling in the direction he needed to go. Looking back up at the heavens, he rested his chin on the helm. Falling stars were rare this time of year. He could be there all night. And if they were in the wrong part of the Spanish Main, they'd have to wait a whole other month before the sign would appear again. This would be a long night...

~*~

Diana rolled over on her side. She couldn't sleep. The lack of emotion Jack showed her when she admitted everything came as a shock to her. She had expected something-- Anger, happiness, anything. But the way he just looked at her blankly made her stomach tingle uncomfortably. 

Sitting up, she gazed out the window of her cabin. The sky was remarkably clear. She gazed at the moon vaguely. It was very unlikely that Jack didn't know about the signs-- the trail markers to the Isle Puerto de Luna. It was a common story; sailors had often gone searching for them. However, the cunning pirate, Wilhelm Rose, had purposely confused the signs, making them impossible to understand, or to notice without the proper knowledge; the knowledge of his heir.

Turning to her stomach, Diana's mind wandered to Jack. Why not tell him how to get to the island? He'd probably ask for her help anyways, and if she refused, he'd most likely do something rash to get it out of her. Besides, as long as she was of value he'd keep her alive and comfortable. 

Diana thought of the first sign. _'The heavens' lanterns blaze and direct the traveler towards the Moon's harbor.'_

Diana could only imagine how Jack interpreted the phrase. A common myth was that of a shooting star. No, Wilhelm wasn't fool enough to speak of something as obvious as that. Thinking that the sooner Jack found his bleeding treasure, the sooner she would be free. 

Slipping out of her bed, she pulled on her clothes and clambered up deck.

~*~

"Jack..."

Oh, what he would do to hear her utter his name a thousand times again! The simplicity of the single syllable gently rolling off the girl's tongue nearly made Jack tremble.

"What is a fine strumpet such as yourself doing out of bed this time of night?" He asked gently, attempting to appear as calm as the breezes that gusted by. Diana wandered up to the helm silently, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Mercedes, it is well past midnight..."

"Diana, if you please." She interrupted curtly. "My father only called me that when he was angry with me, or sometimes when he was worried." She chuckled softly, a hint of despondency lingered at the edge of her breath. "I couldn't sleep."

Jack's eyes flashed in the direction of the sky, then back down at Diana, giving her a small smile.

"Then wander, as ye will, lass." He replied warmly, swaying ever so slightly with the gentle rocking of the _Pearl_. 

Diana continued to approach his slowly, glancing first at him, then averting her gaze to the sky. 

"Beautiful night." She said softly.

"Aye." Jack responded, raising his view to the starry heavens. "A night as clear and vivid as this is a rare occurrence in these parts, a spectacle that shouldn't be taken advantage of."

"Looking for anything...in particular?" Diana prompted. Jack glanced at Diana a moment before speaking.

"You know what I'm looking for, love." He said calmly. Leaning on the helm, he waved his hand vaguely at the sky. "Only question is, am I looking for the right thing?" He turned to Diana, a melancholy expression on his sun-kissed face. Diana turned away, unable to keep eyes contact for more that a couple of seconds. 

"What are you looking for?" She asked guardedly. 

"Some variety of stars, I expect. Falling, perhaps?" 

Diana shook her head, the corners of her mouth turning slightly up into a sly smile.

"You are quite off beam, Captain Jack Sparrow." She snickered. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"Am I now?" He asked, slightly surprised. "Then what exactly is the sign of which I seek?"

"Look at the sky." Diana ordered. She stood behind Jack as he looked up. Then, pointing over his shoulder, she directed attention to a small group of stars. 

"The Little Dipper." Jack whispered. She was so incredibly close; he could feel her delicate breath pulsing over his ear...

He glanced at her profile, her curved lips and long black lashes. She was close enough to kiss...yet so far from his reach...

"Yes, the Little Dipper, Captain." Diana replied in a very quiet voice. Her eyes, locked onto the night sky, did not feel Jack's gaze.

"But watch the stars, Jack." She urged. He was taken back a bit by the use of his first name. But obeying her request, he looked back at the sky. 

"Here we shall witness the first sign."

Faintly at first, but soon growing in brightness, three new stars flickered into view at the end of the Dipper's handle. Stretching like a giant arrow the stars reached to the east. Slowly the stars glowed more brilliantly, turning a shocking shade of scarlet. 

Diana's hand that pointed to the constellation fell slowly to Jack's shoulder unconsciously. Jack glimpsed at it momentarily before returning his gaze to the spectacle. The stars were glittering vibrantly, as if pointing evidently to the East. 

"Is that...?" Began Jack, astonished at the vision they beheld.

"Yes." Diana whispered in his ear. "We head east." 

Jack quickly turned to the girl, his kohl-lined eyes drinking in her figure. He raised a hand to her jaw softly.

"Diana..."

For what seemed like eternity, they stood silent, Jack's thumb brushing her cheek tenderly. But before he could react, she quite suddenly pulled back, looking slightly embarrassed. 

"I'd best retire for the night, Captain Sparrow." She said rather stiffly. Jack swallowed, feeling quite flushed and grateful it was dark.

"Of course, Miss Rose. You must be exhausted." The pirate replied quickly. Diana opened her mouth as if to say something, but changed her mind and closed it. She quickly retreated to her cabin without another word.

'_Blast it all!'_ Jack cursed inwardly. He hadn't meant to go that far...it was an accident. '_If the bloody dame hadn't been so.... attractive...Argh, I think she's doing it on purpose to torture me....'_ Jack slammed the palm of his hand on the helm, and brought his forehead down to rest on it. 

"I'm a bleeding fool." He said out loud. "Allowed myself to get in to deep, and now I'll pay the price." 

Pressing a finger to his temple, he stood straight. "I got to keep me head clear. Forget her, Jack. She doesn't love you." He told himself bitterly.

~*~

__

That was embarrassing. Diana scolded herself for being so naive. 

__

'He's leading you on, and you are falling into his trap without so much as a fight.' 

Throwing herself onto her bead, she buried her face into the soft pillow.

__

'Does this mean I care for him?' She thought with disbelief. '_No! Only slight infatuation. It will pass. Besides, he doesn't care about you. To love a pirate is pointless. They don't know what love is.'_

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

'_The sooner I get out of here the better...' _


	9. Tortuga

Notes: Aurgh, compy crashed, so now I gotta write it all over again. -.-;;;;; Thanx for all the reviews! I appreciate it! ^.^

Disclosure: You know the shtick, I only own Diana. That's it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8: Tortuga

"Tortuga?"

"Aye. The luck of the Caribbean sails with us, for the blessed city lies directly in our path." Jack said gleefully.

The _Pearl_'s crew were all leaning on the starboard bulwark, gazing at the twinkling clutter of lights that was the town of Tortuga.

"Shouldn't we keep going, Captain?" Diana asked with uncertainty from behind him. 

__

Captain...She said it like it was his given name. He liked it. 

"Nah, we shan't be here long. Just enough time for the boys and I to get a bit of rum, and spend a little...quality time with the locals..." Jack's voice trailed off as visions of strumpets danced in his head. Scowling, Diana turned on her heels.

"Then I best be getting ready." 

"You," Jack said sharply, causing the girl to stop in her tracks, "Aren't leaving this ship."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Tortuga ain't the type of place a respectable young lady such as your self should be wandering around in." the pirate said impatiently, his gaze still locked on the town.

"After traveling with the likes of _you,_ I wouldn't call myself 'respectable', Captain Jack Sparrow." Diana countered haughtily.

Rolling his eyes, Jack swung himself around to face her.

"Ye are staying on board, missy! End of discussion." Jack turned his back to Diana, facing Tortuga again.

"I am _not_!" She snarled, stomping a foot. Jack exhaled warily before turning to one of the crewmembers and jerking his head in the direction of Diana's cabin. The pirate, Bo'sun, grinned wickedly.

"Aye, sir." He sniggered. Then, flinging the woman over his shoulder, he started in the direction of her room. 

"What are you-- NO!" Shrieked Diana. "Put me down this instant!" Jack smirked slightly, turning to face the girl.

"Have a wonderful evening, Miss Rose. We'll be seeing you later tonight or perhaps tomorrow morning. Depends on how plentiful the rum runs tonight." 

The crew laughed heartily.

"How dare you! You cruel, villainous, monstrous..." She paused as if to ponder the most wretched and nasty insult she could throw.

"...Pirate?" Jack offered, sniggering.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I'll have your head!" Diana screamed. Jack, however, ignored her and turned to the crew. "Make ready the long boats, gents! We're going ashore!"

As the crew gave a cheerful 'huzzah!', Bo'sun chucked Diana into her cabin and, cackling maliciously, locked the door behind him.

"Bloody pirates!" She muttered crossly. 

~*~ 

"Barbossa, mate. Have a seat!" Jack called over the smoky environment of the _Flopping Flounder_ Tavern. The old man lazily staggered to the captain's table and drew up a chair.

"Aye, sir?" He inquired testily. His mood was rather unpleasant.

"Lighten up, mate! Have a drink." Jack demanded good-naturedly, sliding a pint of rum to the old man. Barbossa gingerly pulled the mug towards him, mumbling under his breath. 

"Aw, you're not still upset that you got booted from your cabin, now are ya', mate?" Jack slurred. "All for the cause, Barbossa, all for the cause." The old man forged a smile.

"Really." He said tetchily. 

"Aye. The girl was who we thought she was." Jack replied, taking a deep swig from his tankard. Barbossa's eyes widened.

"Is she, now?" He asked with slight interest.

"Yessir! We're on track right now. Less than a month away from Ol' Willy Rose's treasure." Jack grinned roguishly, swaying in a very drunken manner.

"Well, I must say this is very good news, cap'n." Smirked Barbossa, licking his teeth.

"Mr. Barbossa, we will be rich men before the summer is out!" Jack cheered, holding up his tankard for a toast. Barbossa's raised up his pint and knocked it against Jack's rum with a solid 'clink'. 

"Where is the lass now?" Barbossa asked after taking a hearty swig. "

"In her cabin onboard the _Pearl_, can't risk her getting into any trouble. I'm in no mood to hold a babysitting service tonight." Jack replied dispassionately as he started to chug down the liquor.

"Actually, I can manage quite well by my self." Came a nastily familiar voice from behind the buccaneer. Barbossa dropped his drink; Jack nearly choked during mid-swig.

After much cursing and sputtering, Jack whirled around in his chair to come face to face with Diana's bosom. 

After a second of bewildered gawking, Diana waved her hand in front of his face. "I'm up _here_, Captain Sparrow_._" Jack looked up to see Diana smirking smugly. 

"How the _bloody_ 'el did you get out??" Demanded Jack with equal amount of surprise and anger.

"The window." She replied simply. Before Jack could question any further, Diana pulled up a chair and motioned to the barmaid.

"What'll it be, hon?" Asked the barmaid, eyeing the girl covetously as she took her seat next to Jack.

"Rum's fine," Diana said with an almost bored tone. 

"Righ' then. I'll be back in a minute." The wench turned on her heel and left. Jack raised an eyebrow at Diana. 

"You drink?" He asked with slight shock. 

"Occasionally. Not like I can stomach it, though." She said with the air of someone commenting on the weather. Jack glanced at Barbossa, who shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Why the devil are you doing here?" Jack hissed with frustration. "And how did you find us? Bloody lucky you did, though, there's got to be a hundred taverns in this town!"

The barmaid returned with Diana's drink, who took it hastily. 

"I followed you and watched you enter the tavern. As soon as I was sure you were there to stay, I went off on my own for a few hours." She explained, taking a deep sip from her rum. Jack stared at her bewilderedly.

"For a few _hours?_" He repeated, eyes wide. "You've been running amok the streets of Tortuga for a _few hours_?" Diana shrugged as she took another gulp from her tankard. Jack sat with his head resting in his face, strands of hair sticking untidily over his face; his eyes staring traumatized in disbelief. Anything could have happened to her. _Anything!_ It was sheer madness for a lady to stroll around Tortuga all by her onesies. Lunacy! He glanced at Diana, who was drinking innocently (If that is even possible) as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Unsure of what to stay, Jack stumbled for words. "Do you have any idea ..."

"Loosen up, Captain Sparrow." Diana said quite haughtily. "I was perfectly fine."

"I don't think you comprehend the situation before you." Jack said rather slowly, emphasizing words with shaky hands. "This is _Tortuga._ The pirate capitol of the world! Not all buccaneers are as kind-hearted and merciful as I am." He paused a moment, looking utterly flushed. "What am I supposed to do if you are kidnapped, or killed, or.."

"As far as I am concerned I'm already in the 'kidnapped' situation." Diana countered. Jack opened his mouth to argue, but hesitated. Diana smirked.

"Now look here, missy!" The pirate objected. "You should be appreciative of our hospitality! You've had food, drink, a comfortable place to sleep, (Barbossa tutted as Jack mentioned this), and plenty of leeway to meander as you pleased! Don't you preach to me about kidnapping technicalities!" 

Diana remained silent, taking a short swig. Jack, with a disgruntled groan, drained the rest of his tankard.

"Women." He muttered.

"Barmaid, give us a few more rounds, would you, lass?" Barbossa hollered. This called for another drink.

~*~

Eighty-two bottles of rum on the wall, eighty-two bottles of rum! Take one down, pass it around, eighty-one bottles of rum on the wall!" 

Jack, Diana and half the crew were all gorging themselves in rum; each additional verse to the buccaneer tune resulted in another consumed bottle of alcohol. Giggling and twitching, Diana poured half the contents of 'bottle number 82' over her head. Jack pulled out a new jug. 

"Next verse!" He chimed, uncorking it with clumsy hands. They all bellowed idiotically as the rum was passed and drunk. As the night wore on, the crew became more and more intoxicated. Diana ended up on Jack's lap, while a few of the pirates had collapsed onto the table, being used as coasters for those who were still conscious. 

"Who ever said rum isn't a drink for ladies was completely senseless!" Giggled Diana as she drained another bottle greedily. "I mean, look at me!" She stood up, swaying her arms to keep balance. "I'm hardly effected at all!" With a swerve and a grunt, the girl lost balance and stumbled, falling on Jack, who was laughing huskily along with the rest of the crew. Diana tried to stand up again, but Jack slipped an arm around her waist and held her down. Giggling madly, the girl leaned her head against Jack's shoulder.

"Comfortable, love?" He sniggered. The girl grinned goofily. 

"Very." She hiccupped. 

__

'Poor girl.' Jack mused. '_Probably never been drunk before.'_

Diana lifted the bottle to her mouth, Jack tilting her elbow upwards as if to help her drain it. Rum trickled down her mouth as she sloppily licked up the liquid. By now, a number of wenches had flocked to their table, flirting and flaunting to the crew, several of which had shimmied themselves next to Jack. Shooting Diana dirty looks (who was a bit to drunk to really notice) they fawned over him seductively; Jack merrily accepted their flirting. Diana squinted at the whores. She didn't like their presence, but she wasn't sure why. Everything was blurry and inane. That blasted chair kept on stretching up and down! And why was it a shocking orange? Bloody rum, dulling her senses. She strained to see Jack. One of the whores was able to sidle onto his lap, nearly pushing Diana off. Too dizzy to control herself, she slipped off, landing on the cold floor with a thud. Diana peered up at the whore. She alluringly ran her fingers up Jack's chest, then leaned forward to kiss him. Diana felt her stomach twist uncomfortably as the passionless act took place. _No, that wasn't supposed to happen..._

Standing up, (with much difficulty) Diana stumbled out of the tavern, tears rapidly swelling in her eyes. She didn't know why she was so upset. Jack probably whored around many times. Then why was she so grieved? The laughter from the _Flopping Flounder_ echoed through her ears. She wanted to drown the sound out. That horrible high-pitched giggling of the whores entwined with Jack's laughing. She needed to get away.

She ran as fast as her wobbling legs would allow her to. Diana had made it to the pier, but suddenly felt very ill and had to heave over the side of the dock.

"All right there, missy?" Asked a guttural voice from behind her. It sounded oddly familiar, but Diana was to wasted to place it. 

"Fine...I'm...fine." She said hoarsely. She turned around to see her addressor, and was mildly shocked to see an old man under a dark cloak. His face was covered with the hood, hiding his identity. 

"First time in Tortuga, eh?" The old man asked with a brisk laugh. Diana, clutching a pole for balance, laughed nervously. 

"How could you tell?" She asked timidly. 

"It's written all over ye. You're lack of tolerance towards alcohol, and your jealousy towards wenches." 

Diana felt her face flush. Had he been following her?

"What makes you think I'm jealous of whores?" She asked defensively.

"Did ye come from that there ship, lass?" Asked the old man, ignoring her question. He was staring at the _Black Pearl_ with mild interest. 

"Er, yes. I did." Diana said hesitantly, trying desperately to focus. "We docked this earlier this evening." The old man stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Didja now? 'Tis a beautiful ship. Don't think I've seen one like it." Diana thought she could detect amusement in his voice, but before she could really ponder it, her head was over the side of the dock again, relieving her stomach of the offending rum. 

"The _Black Pearl_, is it?" The man had obviously noticed the black sails. "I heard of that ship. Most feared pirate ship in the Caribbean. You're not their prisoner, are ye?" He chuckled, as if only half serious.

Diana delayed an answer. If she said yes, the man would most likely offer to take her away. But is that what she really wanted?

"No, no of course not. Don't be silly." She snapped briskly, trying to act entirely offended by his suggestion. "I'm the...er...sister of one of the crewmen. Bo'sun." She had no idea why she chose _that _pirate out of all of them.

"Are ye, now?" The old man asked, obviously not convinced. 

"Diana!" Called the gruff voice of a drunken Jack from behind her. "Where the bloody devil are ye- Diana!" He spotted her agitatedly. Diana quickly turned to see Jack stumbling pathetically along the cobblestone streets. "What abominable demon has lodged itself in your head, girl?? I thought I already explained to ye about wandering Tortuga alone!" 

Diana glanced over her shoulder, but the old man was gone. _'Strange...'_ she thought. Glaring at Jack, and feeling infinitely clearer, she confronted him harshly. 

"It's been nearly forty minutes, _Captain._ You just now notice I'm gone?" 

"Give me a break, love! We only had 52 bottles of rum to go, and I sacrifice that to go and find ye! Do you know how aggravating it is to stop in the middle of that particular song?" He demanded, flushed from anger and rum. "Now we gotta start all over again." He paused a minute, as to contemplate what he had just suggested. "Actually...that doesn't sound to bad..." He mused, trailing off slightly.

"You didn't seem to mind the intermission when 'Little Miss Bed-Me' interfered!" Diana shot at him. Jack just stared at her.

"Say _what_?" He questioned, thoroughly surprised.

"You heard me, you...you Wordmonger!" Diana felt tears clouding her eyes, but quickly wiped them away with frustration. Why did she bloody care so much? Jack stood gaping at her with bewilderment. 

"_Ginger?_" He asked. "Is this what this is all about?"

Diana, brow wrinkled, turned her back on Jack. "Geez, even her name is slutty." She muttered. Jack approached her soothingly.

"Look, love, back there didn't mean a thing." He said silkily. (Or as silkily as you can get after you've consumed unrealistic amounts of rum.) "I'm terribly sorry..."

Diana folded her arms bitterly and tossed her head. "Bleeding good your apologies are." She spat. She started to walk to the edge of the deck, where the rowboat that she used to get ashore lied tethered. Jack grabbed her arm firmly but gently. Turning to face him, the girl stared up at his glittering amber eyes. So warm.... So close. The pirate pulled a lock of her dark brown hair from her face.

"Have I ever told ye how beautiful your eyes are?" He whispered. "They are the sapphires of the Caribbean..." 

Diana's heart squirmed uncomfortably as Jack smiled tenderly at her. Oh, how those smiles could melt her to nothing! The pirate tipped her chin delicately, caressing her cheek with his calloused thumb. He leaned his head slowly towards her, the gap between their lips getting remarkably smaller. So close...

Only Moments before contact could be fully made between them, Jack sort of missed her mouth and fell straight forward, collapsed onto the ground next to her in an unconscious heap.

"Bloody hangover." Diana muttered bitterly, pressing a hand to her head.

~*~

Comments? Critiques? Let me hear em'!


	10. Bitterness

Sorry for the looong wait ^^;;;;   Been in kind of a slump,  and school is getting stressful.  So I'm typing this on a dorky school computer, therefore this chapter won't be as long as I want it to be. T.T  Oh well,  next time I'll bring a floppy disk so I can work on it more.  Thankyou to all my reviewers!  =D  I feel so….lubbed.  ^.^ Yes.  Jack's been lying on the floor this whole time.  Bloody drunk.  -_-;;;  **cough**  Anyways, onto the story!

Chapter 9: Bitterness

Jack woke up to find himself lying flat on his face on the deck of the _Pearl_.

"What the-- Ugh, bloody hangover…" He groaned, pushing himself up to his knees.  "Where's Diana…?"  He stood, wavering a bit, adjusting his hat and trying to regain focus.  It was about midday, and the crew of his beloved ship were making themselves busy, not giving the captain the slightest notice.

"Hey!  What the devil's going on?" Jack croaked with irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome back, sir." Came the husky voice of Barbossa.  "We found you lying in stupor upon the dockside and thought it'd suite your fancy to join us the rest of the voyage." The corners of the old man's mouth rose slightly with sarcasm.

"What happened last night…?" Jack questioned.  He didn't remember a bloody thing.  

"Just the usual rum and women that is associated with the full package of Tortuga."  Said Barbossa with an innocent air.  Jack scratched his head, his brow wrinkled.  Rum.  Women.  Yes, he remembered the rum.  Must have had that first, because he couldn't recall anything having to do with women.  Accept for something to do with Diana.  Must have been before they went to shore, because nothing specific was coming to mind.  Shrugging he adjusted his belt and dusted himself off.  As he did so, he noticed Diana arriving on deck from her room.

"Miss Rose!" He said cheerfully as he tried to approach her.  However, he stumbled half way and ended up clutching Barbossa's shoulder for support.  

"Hope you 'ad a lovely evening aboard the _Pearl_ last night." He slurred ever so slightly.  "Don't be to disappointed I didn't let ye accompany me to shore, love.  Ye didn't miss much."  

_'Why the bloody 'ell was she looking at me like I was crazy...?'_

Diana glared at him gingerly.  After an awkward silence of about 5 seconds, she plastered an obviously false smile across her sweet cherry lips.

"Er, yes.  Of course, Captain Jack Sparrow." She said with painfully evident sarcasm. 

'_Love it how she calls me Captain…Perhaps I should have everyone else refer to me that way…But what is her bloody problem?'_

"Now if you don't mind, I'm busy contemplating the nature of our next route." She said rather haughtily as she turned on her heel.

"Whoa, slow down, love!" Jack said, jogging over to her, (to the crew it looked more like skipping) and putting a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off with annoyance.

"I imagine I aught to presume that I should be 'contemplating' with you, seeming that I am the captain, and head authority present to the situation."  He said animatedly, swaying a bit as he spoke.  

"I'd wait until you are sober, _Captain._" Diana said tersely.  "I don't have much time."

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.  My most ingenious ideas and brilliant insights have been shared while I was under the influence."  He slurred with a self-promoting grin.  "Besides, I ain't drunk.  Just have a bloody migraine."

"Well maybe when you are feeling better—"

"Look, darling.  I'm perfectly capable of figuring out our next route.  Just give me the proverb, an' I'll tell ye the next sign."

Diana rolled her eyes at his false confidence. 

"Death becomes life under the pale moonlight, it's ghastly chant singing of misery and woe. Follow fast its wake and do not tarry, lest death's wrath is unleashed upon your souls, and you become lost for eternity."  The girl recited with chilling drama.  Jack paused a moment, his expression deep in thought.  Then his face relaxed and he smiled broadly. 

"Rum.  It's talking about rum love." He stated firmly.  Diana just stared at him with a look of bewildered disbelief.

"Rum??  Is that the only thing that's in your head?  Rum?"  She yelled angrily.

"I know these things, love.  Until a man gets a good long drink, he's as good as dead.  It simply states that if ye don't drink the rum quickly, it'll be gone forever!  See?  Death becomes life!  Before ye are blanketed in that blessed vale of unawareness, all that swims in your head are rotten memories of your unfortunate life.  It's simple."  Jack said with the air of supreme knowledge.

"Then what are you proposing we do?"  Diana said shakily, thoroughly frustrated with the pirate.

"Back to Tortuga!" Jack hollered joyfully, swinging his arm with glee.  Diana grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down so that they were face to face.  Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Look here, _Jack._" She said harshly.  "If you could get any more…stupid-"

"Hey, now!" Jack growled, yanking himself out of her grip.  "No need to get all excited!"

"The second sign is NOT rum!"  She hissed.  Jacks face fell with utmost disappointment.  "It's a ghost ship!"  

"Eh?"  

"You heard me.  It is an image of a ship that sails these seas on certain nights, only visible to those who have seen the first sign.  It should be appearing somewhere around here within the next few days-- At night, of course -- We are to follow it until it fades into the morning, setting our course for the next few days.  And if we stray from the path, we'll become lost at sea.  Possibly for eternity."

Jack stroked his beard knowledgably.   

"Knew it." He breathed.  Diana glared at him venomously.

"What is your problem, lass?  You've been at my throat all morning!"  Jack said defensibly.  The girl tossed her head with arrogance.  

"If you don't know I'm not going to bother telling you."  She said, sniffing haughtily.

"Well, the moment you say _that_ you know it's a dumb reason then, aye?"  Jack said with a slight frown.  Leering at him angrily, Diana slapped him hard across the face.  Recoiling and quite taken aback, Jack rubbed the red hand mark that was forming across his cheek.  It was the first time a girl had slapped him; he had always been a lady charmer, not a lady offender.  

"Not sure I deserved that…" He mumbled as Diana stomped off.  [Note: remember, guys, this is before he's a crazy drunk. =)  He has a bit more discretion now then later, and slightly (I said slightly) less of a whoremonger,  …  **cough** anyways.]  

~*~

_'The Nerve of him!' _

Diana slammed the door of her cabin and marched over to her writing desk, seating herself irritably.  She shifted uncomfortably as she noticed that she hadn't touched the dress that Jack had provided her with since it was given to her.  Angrily, she tossed it into a corner of the room and buried her head in her arms.  Why was she so angry?

_'Because he is a bloody wretch who doesn't give a hoot about a girl's feelings.' _

He didn't remember anything about last night.  He didn't remember how he had been fondling that…that…that surly whore!  He didn't remember how jealous Diana was…  he didn't remember that he almost kissed her…

He didn't bloody care.  To him, Diana was just another strumpet for using and forgetting, and just coincidently had one other use: finding his treasure.  

"Oh, blast it all." She wept.  "Why do I have to care?  It's almost as if I…" She sobbed bitterly in her arms.  She couldn't bring herself to say 'love'; it would only exacerbate the wound of her bleeding heart.  She always let her feelings take control of her during the most inopportune of times.  She accused Jack of being stupid when she herself was the daft one.  She was falling for a pirate.  A Pirate!  Of all the most unrespectable and low class professions in this sorry world, she was beginning to gain feelings for the lowest of all—a thieving, raiding, pillaging, plundering, no good scallywag of a pirate!  Not only were they the most shameful of people, but the most careless.  Pirates just don't go off loving one woman.  Jack had made that clear the night before.  And Diana was –not- about to become one of his many lap maids, dishonorable and unabashed.  She was a woman of dignity.  Or at least she was before old Snow got a hold of her.  But it was against her will, so she did not hold it against herself.  Fornication was something Diana had looked down on.  She wasn't about to give up her core values to a stinking pig of a man.  

_'But I never swore against marital love'_

No,  Jack Sparrow wasn't the type for marriage.  Diana brushed all thoughts of blissful and eternal love from her mind.  With pirates, it wasn't even a possibility.        


End file.
